secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Edit Window
The Edit Window is a UI element used as an editor to edit camera focus, an object, or land, move something (object, tree, etc), or create something. * The "Edit" pane in "Object Editor" mode contains multiple tabs to also edit an object's features, texture, and content. * The "Focus", "Move", and "Create" panes can also be expanded but don't show any new options. Only the expanded "Land" pane shows other options not in the other expanded panes. __toc__ Focus thumb|Camera Editor * Zoom - in/out * Orbit - rotate * Pan - up/down (z-axis, vertical), left/right (x-axis, horizontal) Move thumb|Object Mover * Move - left/right (x-axis, horizontal), forward/back (y-axis, horizontal) * Lift - up/down (z-axis, vertical) * Spin - rotate Edit thumb|Edit Window - top pane Top Pane * Position - move prim * Rotate - spin/turn prim * Stretch - scale prim * Select Texture - Select texture on a prim's side; side overlaid with "(x)" image thumb|202px|SL 1.10 grid options window * Use Grid (Options) ** Grid Unit (meters) ** Grid Extents (meters) ** Enable Sub-Unit Snapping ** Grid Opacity * Stretch Both Sides - Scale prim symmetrically (like the "Size" fields) vs. only the selected side moves. * Stretch Textures - Keep textures fully mapped on sides as they are scaled vs. tiling textures. * Ruler Mode ** World/Avatar ** Local ** Reference Bottom Pane General thumb|Object Editor (expanded) - "General" tab The General tab shows basic information about an object, it's creator, group afiliations, number of primitives in it's link group, permissions, price and sales options. Object thumb|Object Editor (expanded) - "Object" tab The object editor contains the parameters for prim size and shape. It also contains advanced parameters for manipulatiing the basic primitive shape to achieve greater variety. Basic Parameters * Object Edit Parameters **Locked ON/OFF **Physical ON/OFF **Temporary ON/OFF **Phantom ON/OFF * '''Position **X [] **Y [] **Z [] * Scale **X 0.010-10.000 **Y 0.010-10.000 **Z 0.010-10.000 * Rotation **X [] **Y [] **Z [] * Material **Materials * Building Block Type **Prim Shapes Advanced Parameters * Path Cut Begin and End * Hollow :*'Hollow Shape' * Hole Size :Ring and Torus * Twist Begin and End * Taper * Top Shear * Advanced/Profile Cut * Dimple :Dimple is a sphere parameter for dimpling a sphere at each end. Feature thumb|Object Editor (expanded) - "Features" tab The Features tab contains options for the primitive properties: Flexible Path and Light. Flexible Path Flexible Path was introduced in client version 1.10. When flexible path is enabled, the prim will flex according to the parameters defined below the check box. The effect is entirely clientside, and it is limited to the cube, prism and cylinder primitives. Flexible Parameters *Softness [] : *Gravity [] :The gravity parameter sets the ammount of gravity that effects the primitive's flexible path. Positive gravity will pull the object to the ground. Negetive gravity will pull upwards. *Drag [] : *Wind [] :The wind parameter determines what effect wind will have over the flexible path. Higher values will give a stronger response to wind. *Tension [] : *Force X [] :The Force X parameter determines the force applied to the flexible path along it's local X axis. *Force Y [] :The Force Y parameterdetermines the force applied to the flexible path along it's local X axis. *Force Z [] :The Force Z parameter determines the force applied to the flexible path along it's local X axis. Light Light is a primitive property that makes a primitive act as a light. Light Parameters *Color Color Picker] *Intensity [] *Radius [] *Falloff [] Texture thumb|Object Editor (expanded) - "Texture" tab Texture Picker This area displays the current texture applied to the primitive. Clicking on the texture area will display the Texture Picker Window Color Picker The Color Picker area displays the current color applied to the primitive. Clicking on the colored area will display the Color Picker Window Transparency Transparency sets the level of transparency in percentage points. Full Bright Full Bright sets a primitive to display without shading or lighting effects on its surface. Mapping Texture mapping types: *default *planar Shininess Shininess applies a pseudo-reflective surface to an primitive. Settings: *Low *Medium *High Bumpiness Bumpiness applies a shadowed bumpy surface to a primitive based on light and dark areas in a texture. You may use one of several textures provided or the light and dark values of the texture applied to the primitive. Bumpiness Options: *Options Repeats per Face Repeats per Face defines the number of times a texture will appear on each face on a primitive. Repeats per Face may be set per face with the select textures setting on the edit window top pane. Texture Rotation Rotation defines the rotation of a texture on a primitive in degrees. Repeats per Meter Repeats per meter sets the number of times a texture repeats per metere of primitive face. Offset Offset offsets the texture by relative units. Align The Align button attempts to automaticly align media loaded by the quicktime plugin. This feature should only be used after the media has loaded in place of the media texture. Content thumb|Object Editor (expanded) - "Content" tab New Script... The new script button creates a new default script in the Inventory Pane. Inventory Pane The inventoy pane is the area where all objects inside a primitive are displayed. Everything in an object's inventory is stored in the main Contents folder. Any type of asset may be stored in the object inventory. Assets may also be oganized with folders. An asset such as a texture or another primitive may be dragged from the Avatar's inventory and dropped inside an object contents folder or subfolder if that Avatar has permissions. Assets may also be dragged out of an object's inventory and dropped into an Avatar's inventory. Assets inside an object retain their previous permission and can be given out by scripts. Scripts inside an object's inventory may be compiled and run. Create thumb|Object Creator * prim shape, trees, grass * Copy Selection ** Center Copy ** Rotate Copy * Keep Tool Selected Land thumb|Land Editor (expanded) Land Top Pane Land Editing Tools The land editing tools are radio buttons. Only one tool from this group may be active at one time. Select Select allows the user to select land in 16m^2 blocks. Multiple blocks may be selected at one time by holding down the left mouse button and dragging the mouse over the desired area. Selected areas are shown with a yellow outline. Flatten Flatten levels land around a specified area by lowering or raising the land around it as neccesary. It is used by clicking and holding the left mouse button on an area at the desired height and dragging the pointer across the land to be flattened. Raise Raise causes the land to raise up under the area selected with the pointer by clicking with the left mouse button. Lower Lower causes the land to lower under the area selected with the pointer by clicking with the left mouse button. Smooth Smooth causes areas of abrupt diference in land height selected by the pointer by clicking the left mouse button to be smoothed in relation to the land around it. Roughen Roughin will exagerate height diferences in land selected with the pointer by clicking with the left mouse button causing jagged peaks and troughs. Revert Revert causes the land selected with the pointer by clicking with the left mouse button to be reverted to the original values specified by the simulator heightmap. Options Brush Size The brush size option is a drop down menu. Brushes determine the size of the land area affected by the land editing tools. The available brush sizes are * Small * Medium * Large Apply to Selection Apply to Selection is a push button. This button will apply the effect of the active land editing tool to the area selected with the Select tool. Show Owners Show Owners is a check box. When the box is checked all parcels will be highlighted with a color coding system. Land Bottom Pane The bottom pane of the land editing window contains several buttons. Buy Land Buy Land is used to purchase the selected land. Abandon Land... Abandon Land is used to renounce ownership of the selected land and return ownership to Linden Lab for future auction. There will be a confirmation window when this button is pressed. Subdivide... Subdevide is used to devide a single parcel into two parcels. The size of the devided parcels is determined by the area selected with the Select tool. Join... Join is used to join two parcels owned by the same entity when at least a single block of each parcel is selected with the Select tool. The parcel selected first when using the Select tool will retain it's previous settings. About Land... About Land is used to display a window with more information about the selected land. The window also has several options that the owner may change. category:user Interface